Yo te diré
by KaedeTetsu
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki ha mantenido un matrimonio de cinco años, todo iba normal hasta que un día cree que su esposa puede estarle siendo infiel. Contra todo consejo de su mejor amigo, decide seguirla para saber si su sospecha es cierta y así, encarar "correctamente" la situación. Si todo resulta ser verdad, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer con el amante de su pareja?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Yuri! On Ice_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad del estudio MAPPA y sus creadoras, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

 **Yo te diré**

* * *

—Mi esposa me engaña.

—… ¿Qué?

Eso fue lo primero que el tailandés, Phichit Chulanont, escuchó de su mejor amigo la mañana de un lunes mientras ambos compartían un café en la ciudad.

—Yuuri, ¿de qué hablas?

—Lo que escuchaste, Fumiko me es infiel —recalcó el hombre, sorbiendo de su taza el líquido amargo.

El moreno deformó su cara en incredulidad, dudando de las palabras de su compañero. No es que no creyera en él, pero eran tan…tan poco creíble para su cabeza concebir que el perfecto matrimonio de cinco años de su cómplice en la vida, se estuviera desmoronando por una infidelidad, sobre todo, por parte de su esposa.

—Pero, ¿la viste? —preguntó, llevando un pedazo de un postre de limón a su boca.

—No —respondió el pelinegro con simpleza.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro, entonces?

—No te diré cosas como "ya no me toca", o "no me mira como antes" —dijo, haciendo reír a su amigo—. Nunca nos hemos comportado así, pero, es más indiferente de lo usual.

—Pues para que te esté engañando suenas muy calmado —comentó el moreno, sorbiendo de su taza.

—Tu y yo sabemos que, si bien nuestro matrimonio no es una farsa, tampoco es real. Pero, sigue siendo una amiga cercana y no puedo evitar sentirme traicionado —bufó—. Si quería el divorcio se lo podía dar, su compañía ya está bien, al fin y al cabo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio comiendo lo que habían pedido, hasta que el silencio lo cortó el tailandés.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó el moreno.

—Confirmar mi teoría, solo eso. No pienso dejar que me vea la cara —dijo, el tailandés lo miró, arqueando una ceja.

—No harás nada estúpido, ¿cierto?

—No, nada estúpido.

 **…**

"No, nada estúpido", había contestado el japonés el día anterior a su mejor amigo, pero, ¿quién estaba ahora siguiendo a su esposa? Exacto, él. Casi podía escuchar la voz del moreno, regañándolo.

Esa mañana se había despedido de su esposa como normalmente lo hacía en las mañanas, esperó cinco minutos y emprendió marcha para ver hacia dónde se dirigía; cuando la distancia que había recorrido era lo suficientemente lejos de su residencia, se encontró con un hombre, alto, de piel nívea y un extraño cabello color plata, él le sonrió a la mujer y ella lo tomo de la mano. Solo eso necesitaba.

Repasando mentalmente que rayos iba a hacer, decidió dejar todo en manos de la improvisación. Guiado por ese pensamiento, enunció en voz alta:

—Entonces, ¿cuándo se supone que me lo ibas a decir, Fumiko? —soltó cruzado de brazos, detrás de la pareja.

Pudo escuchar el bufido de su probable ex–mujer.

—Me preguntaba cuanto te tardarías —dijo molesta, girándose junto al hombre alto para mirar al pelinegro.

El hombre que lo acompañaba hacia bailar su mirada entre las dos personas que se miraban de no muy buen humor.

—Disculpa… ¿quién eres? —preguntó temeroso, dirigiéndose al japonés.

—Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó, inspeccionándolo con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza.

Bueno, su esposa no tenía tan mal gusto.

—Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov —respondió.

—Alias el amante de mi esposa, oh perdona _, ex–esposa_ —soltó con sorna, mirando a la mujer castaña.

El hombre retiró las gafas de sol que portaba, dejando a relucir su preciosa mirada azulina.

—… ¿Eres casada? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—¡Oh, no lo sabías! Qué conveniente, ¿no? —ironizó.

—No, no, no… te estás confundiendo, yo soy un hombre de compañía. Ella —señaló a la mujer—, me contrato.

—Claro… yo nací ayer, ¿cuántas veces te acostaste con ella?

—Ninguna.

—Estábamos a punto de hacerlo, pero llegaste de forma impertinente a retrasar nuestro valioso tiempo —soltó la mujer, encaprichada.

—No, no es cierto —dijo Nikiforov, mirándola asustado.

—En serio, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Bien podías decirme tu problema de frente, antes de buscar a alguien más —juzgó el japonés, mirando de soslayo al más alto.

—Me aburrí, Yuuri. Pensé que podría llegar a algo más que quererte, pero no fue así, me cansaste, necesitaba algo más.

—Repito, pudiste decírmelo _antes._

—¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Me harás pretender que nada pasó? —preguntó la fémina, él negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que esto llegó a donde debía llegar.

—Bien —dijo con simpleza, pasando a lado suyo—. Nos vemos para el divorcio —finalizó, yéndose de ahí.

Yuuri bufó, retirando los lentes de marco azul para masajear el puente de su nariz.

—Vaya —escuchó que exclamaba el hombre, se había quedado ahí—. No suelo presenciar peleas así.

—¿Tus demás amantes no tienen marido? —preguntó con sorna.

—Wow, tranquilo amigo. Te lo dije, soy alguien de compañía —se explicó, teniendo la guardia en alto—. Si mis clientes tienen pareja, al menos yo nunca lo he sabido. Así que asumo que ella fue muy tonta o tú muy listo.

—Claro, debe ser eso —dijo rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes más personas que seducir?

—Diablos —exclamó, mirando al pelinegro—. Si siempre eres así, no la culpo por dejarte.

—Corrección, yo la deje —argumentó el pelinegro.

—Por supuesto —se rió el peliplata—. Si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Es que tu ego es muy alto por ser un neoyorquino que se enreda con cualquiera?

—Soy ruso —corrigió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Y yo japonés, pero, ¿eso importa? Te diré la respuesta: no, sigues siendo la misma persona.

—No me conoces —dijo el ruso, ya molesto—. Mejor canaliza tu frustración en alguien más.

—¿Frustración? —preguntó con sorna—. Frustración deberías sentir tú, al tener a nadie de forma estable.

—¡Oh! ¿Enserio? —exclamó—. Al menos hoy tendré a alguien —farfulló mirando a los ojos de contrario.

—Será mejor que te largues.

—¡Con gusto! Tu puedes buscar algo que comer por aquí —sugirió, y justo pasando junto a él murmuró—: después de todo, no hay nadie esperándote en casa —finalizó, perdiéndose entre la gente.

—Ruso engreído —murmuró por lo bajo, retirándose del lugar para calmar su creciente dolor de cabeza.

Pasados los días, el proceso de divorcio inició, teniendo a un enojado japonés por ser extremadamente largo y tedioso, por más que trató de agilizar los trámites el suplicio terminó nueve meses después.

Con su aura renovada, utilizó parte de sus ahorros para instalarse en un nuevo apartamento, el cual arregló con la ayuda de su mejor amigo.

El día que habían terminado de instalar inmuebles y decoraciones, cayeron rendidos sobre el nuevo sofá de piel, el japonés se levantó para brindarle un trago de Whisky al tailandés, sentándose nuevamente junto a él.

—¿Crees que deba empezar? —preguntó de repente el japonés, sorbiendo del pequeño vaso de cristal.

—¿Empezar? —dijo el tailandés, imitando la acción de su amigo.

—A salir con chicos —se explicó—. Es decir, tú sabes que aquel matrimonio fue más… un favor, y que siempre me han gustado los hombres —le dijo, terminando la bebida alcohólica—. Entre trabajo y trámites no me he dado tiempo de divertirme… conocer a alguien.

El tailandés dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de centro y volteó a ver al nipón.

—En mi opinión, creo que estás tardando, pero no te preocupes —colocó el dedo índice y pulgar sobre su barbilla—, conozco a alguien que puede ofrecerte compañía, déjamelo a mí —guiñó un ojo.

El japonés le miró interrogante.

—De acuerdo… te lo dejo a ti. Solo —lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos—, no hagas nada extraño.

—Nada extraño, lo prometo —aceptó, colocando la mano derecha en la frente, como saludo de almirante.

 **…**

—Phichit, voy a matarte —dijo para sí mismo dirigiéndose a la parte del club nocturno donde el tailandés le había dicho, estaría su cita.

Al estar a tan solo unos metros de la barra libre, escuchó el bufido que ciertamente, ya esperaba.

—Debe ser una broma —dijo cierto hombre de compañía levantándose del pequeño banco de caoba, encarando al japonés—. Una de muy mal gusto. Oh, tal vez me estoy precipitando, no puede ser que tú seas—

—Sí, lo soy —afirmó el pelinegro antes de que el aludido terminara su oración—. Y sí, tal vez sea una broma —farfulló, con la imagen de su mejor amigo rondando en su cabeza junto a una nota de asesinarlo al día siguiente.

—¿En serio? No será que… ¿querías verme otra vez? —sugirió el mayor, acercándose al hombre frente a él.

—¿A ti? Pensé que me citarían con la mejor compañía que tendrían —pausó un momento, acercándose apenas un paso al cuerpo del ruso, colocó el dedo índice en su barbilla y dijo—: no contigo.

Retiró el dedo del rostro contrario y pasó a tomar asiento en la barra libre.

—Un Martini a las rocas —ordenó el de ojos castaños al barman, segundos después escuchó la tenue risa de su "compañero".

—Vodka —dijo simple, el chico a cargo afirmó con la cabeza.

—Como buen ruso —dijo con burla el pelinegro—. Y, ¿qué? ¿Realmente piensas quedarte? —cuestionó el japonés, dando el primer sorbo a su recién llegada bebida alcohólica.

—No —respondió en el acto—, pensé que lo menos que podría hacer por ti sería tomar un trago contigo —le dijo, tomando un poco de su bebida—. Porque, no pienso quitarme esto —señaló la corbata roja que portaba; la cual al llevarla puesta indicaba que era un hombre de compañía disponible, y, al retirarla, eliminaba su estado "libre".

—Bueno, ya tomaste. Ya te puedes ir —farfulló en tono seco.

—Veo que tu humor sigue siendo igual de alegre —rió el peliplata—. Pero, tienes razón, al fin y al cabo —el ruso dejó la copa de cristal sobre la barra y se inclinó sobre el oído izquierdo del nipón—, alguien cuya esposa tuvo que buscar a alguien más para pasarla bien, no puede satisfacerme —soltó con sorna.

El japonés se crispó en su lugar, haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

—Lárgate —escupió casi inaudible, lo cual, causó cierta gracia al mayor.

—Cuídate —canturreó, por último, guiñándole un ojo al japonés para después, dirigirse a la pista.

Yuuri lanzó un gran y molesto suspiro al ya no sentir la presencia del hombre, tomó lo que quedaba de alcohol y pidió otro de manera casi automática.

¿Quién se creía que era ese maldito pretencioso alegando que no se puede valer de sí mismo para satisfacer a alguien?

¿Qué no puede? ¿Acaso ese ruso creía que lo conocía? Pues no, no lo conocía, en absoluto.

Pero esa noche, esa noche _sí_ que lo iba a conocer.

Obviamente, la parte racional que aún le quedaba le dictaba "detente, detente, Yuuri, detente"; pero no lo iba a hacer. Nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a subestimar a Katsuki Yuuri, ni siquiera un ruso dedicado especialmente a la galantería.

Pese a que sabía perfectamente cuales iban a ser sus movimientos, también sabía que tendría que tener un par de tragos encima antes de lanzarse completamente a realizarlos, ese se podría considerar su interruptor de apagado para "cosas políticamente correctas".

Iba por el tercer Martini cuando una nueva canción empezó a sonar, el cuarto trago lo consideró como el último, era suficiente para desinhibirse. Se levantó de su asiento para quedar de frente a la pista, sorbiendo las últimas gotas de alcohol que le quedaban, su cuerpo empezó a moverse al compás del ritmo que hacia retumbar las paredes.

Despegándose de la barra, sus hombros empezaron a moverse de un lado al otro al igual que su rostro, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar; sus pequeños pasos siguieron buscando el fin común de relajar completamente su cuerpo.

 ** _«_** _Estoy tan dentro de ti que apenas puedo respirar_

 _Y todo lo que quiero hacer es caer profundo_

 _Pero no está lo suficientemente cerca hasta que crucemos la línea, bebé_

 _Así que menciona un juego y yo tiraré el dado **»**_

Su mano derecha viajó hasta el nudo de su corbata, a la par que su cuerpo seguía relajándose al mismo tiempo que la música; sus dedos lentamente comenzaron a deshacer el nudo de ésta, terminando por lanzarla a alguna parte detrás de él.

El japonés empezó a moverse con pequeños pasos de un lado a otro coordinando su cadera con éstos, conforme su pequeña danza avanzaba, sus brazos y su torso comenzaban a desenvolverse también.

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, dejando que el sonido entrara completamente por sus oídos, inmerso en él elevó las manos por detrás de su cabeza, llevándolas a acariciar su rostro mientras las deslizaba lentamente hacia su pecho, acompañado de pequeñas contracciones de su torso al compás del ritmo musical.

Al llegar sus manos a su parte abdominal, cerró las piernas, iniciando un movimiento lado a lado con sus brazos acompañándolo, a la par de los chasquidos de la canción, sus dedos viajaron a su saco negro, el cual fue tomado entre cada dígito, siendo retirando poco a poco, hasta caer en algún lugar del suelo.

En la pequeña pausa del estribillo, caminó decidido al centro de la pista.

 ** _«_** _Oh bebé, mira lo que has comenzado_

 _la temperatura aquí está subiendo_

 _¿Esto va a pasar?_

 _He estado esperando y esperando a que hagas un movimiento_

 _Antes de que yo hiciera uno **»**_

Sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a moverse con total libertad sobre la pista, pasando tan solo unos segundos, las miradas sobre su cuerpo danzante no se hicieron esperar.

Haciendo completamente suya la pista a cada paso, sus manos viajaban en todo su cuerpo con movimientos rápidos, feroces, y sensuales. Un joven se acercó justo en el momento que se levantaba de una fugaz flexión, los ojos del nipón captaron las intenciones del chico; rápidamente empezó a mover la cadera en forma circular ascendiendo sus manos a su cuello para acariciarlo. Al momento de que éstas dejaron de tocar su piel, flexionó la pierna derecha, colocando ambas manos en su muslo para después, recorrer toda la extensión de la extremidad. Para cuando volvió a su lugar de origen el hombre que le miraba hipnotizado avanzó con intenciones de tomarle, Yuuri le indicó con el dedo índice que se acercara, y, cuando éste le iba a tomar la cadera, el japonés coloco una mano frente a su rostro deteniendo su andar, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, estaba a tan solo unos pasos de su verdadera meta.

El hombre ni siquiera pudo reaccionar ante el rechazo.

 ** _«_** _Así que bebé, ven e ilumíname y tal vez te deje_

 _Un poco peligroso, pero bebé así es como lo quiero_

 _Un poco menos de conversación y toca un poco más mi cuerpo_

 _Porque estoy tan dentro de ti, tan dentro de ti **»**_

Al seguir su paso, nuevas parejas de apenas un segundo se adentraron en su espacio personal, un par de mujeres y hombres, algunos simplemente trataron de seguir sus pasos, otros tantos se movían al ritmo de la música, deleitándose de tal criatura abusando de sus dotes, haciendo una hermosa combinación entre la danza y el erotismo.

Cuando por fin pudo divisar a tan solo unos metros a la razón de su espectáculo, tomó al hombre que tenía más acerca para colocar sus brazos sobre hombros ajenos, su cadera empezó a mover junto con su cabeza, para que, en un momento dado, sus ojos conectaran con ciertos irises color azul, los cuales también le miraron sin dejar de bailar con una mujer delante de él.

Yuuri tomó a su "pareja", dando una vuelta a modo de que el nipón enfrentara la cara del ruso; dejó que su mano izquierda viajara la nuca contraria, acariciándola. Cuando observó satisfactoriamente que Viktor seguía mirándolo, sonrió ladino.

 _«Todo el mundo está mirándonos, así que bebé, mantengámoslo en secreto_

 _Un poco escandaloso, pero bebé no dejes que vean_

 _Un poco menos de conversación y toca un poco más mi cuerpo_

 _Porque estoy tan dentro de ti, tan dentro de ti»_

Un breve lapso calmado se hizo presente de nuevo, el pelinegro se alejó del hombre que había tomado, rechazándolo de la misma forma que hizo con alguien más segundos atrás, sus pasos nunca dejaban el ritmo, y a marcha de ese compás, se acercaba decidido al ruso.

 ** _«_** _Esto podría llevar algo de tiempo_

 _Cometí tantos errores, es mejor hacer esto bien **»**_

Dio poco más de seis pasos cuando ya estaba frente a él, conectó de nuevos sus miradas a la par que volvía a sus movimientos envolventes llenos de sensualidad; sus manos se alzaron sobre su cabeza, viajaron a su pecho haciendo la forma de un triángulo con sus respectivos dedos pulgares e índices, deslizándolo con suavidad hacia su pelvis.

Cuando su vista regresó a la mirada azulina, observó como el casanova que tenía enfrente se relamía los labios. Era suficiente _, lo tenía._

Aproximándose a él, se interpuso entre el cuerpo del más alto y la mujer que únicamente paró al ver al japonés en medio de los dos, había sido completamente ajena de las miradas furtivas entre ambos. Yuuri, ignorando la presencia de la fémina, colocó las manos a cada lado del rostro del ruso, atrayéndolo al suyo.

—Uhm, disculpa —escuchó que hablaba la mujer—, él es mi pareja —reclamó.

Yuuri dejó escapar una pequeña risa entre sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza, alzó el rostro, suspiró, y, sin dejar de tocar la piel del peliplata, encaró a chica respondiéndole con diversión.

—Ya no lo es, cariño.

Pudo escuchar perfectamente como hizo rechinar su dentadura. Si las miradas quemaran, él se hubiese encontrado en el mismísimo infierno gracias a los ojos de esa mujer, que le trataba de transmitir toda su molestia. El japonés volvió a reír y dejó de darle importancia, volviendo a los ojos del hombre frente a él.

—Vámonos —escuchó que pronunciaba la chica a Viktor, tomando su brazo.

Viktor, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos castaños, haló su brazo, zafándose del agarre. Yuuri sonrió victorioso, mirando de reojo como la fémina se iba de ahí realmente molesta.

El nipón, observando como su pareja no decía nada, acercó su boca al oído derecho del contrario y susurró:

—No apartes tu mirada de mí.

 ** _«_** _Oh bebé, mira lo que has comenzado_

 _La temperatura aquí está subiendo_

 _¿Esto va a pasar?_

 _He estado esperando y esperando a que hagas un movimiento_

 _Antes de que yo hiciera uno **»**_

El ritmo rápido volvió, haciendo eco en sus oídos.

El japonés hizo que el rostro contrario se ladeara con ayuda de su mano derecha, alejó ambas de la cara del ruso para colocarlas en el torso ajeno, volviendo a sus pasos anteriores, pero esta vez, aumentó el grado de erotismo asegurándose de tocar perfectamente cada rincón de su cuerpo para deleite de su acompañante.

Al momento de moverse, el ruso por fin reaccionó, y, sin sorprenderle mucho al japonés, empezó a seguir sus pasos, encaminándolo perfectamente para que pudiera tocar su cuerpo también.

El nipón dio un giro y Viktor tomó su mano, atrayéndolo hacia él, quedando ambos pechos totalmente juntos; el peliplata llevó la mano derecha al rostro ajeno, la izquierda a su cintura, Yuuri imitó el gesto; sintiendo segundos después como el ruso lo guiaba para curvear ambos torsos al mismo compás rozando en el acto la tela de ambas camisas. La piel debajo de ellas quemaba al contacto.

 ** _«_** _Así que bebé, ven e ilumíname y tal vez te deje_

 _Un poco peligroso, pero bebé así es como lo quiero_

 _Un poco menos de conversación y toca un poco más mi cuerpo_

 _Porque estoy tan dentro de ti, tan dentro de ti **»**_

Yuuri fue el primero en separarse del contacto, se alejó un poco moviendo la cadera, incitando al ruso con la mirada para que se acercara, lo cual, hizo.

El pelinegro llevó la mano izquierda a la nuca del contrario y se acercó, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración, tomó la mano derecha del ruso y la llevó junto con la suya a su cadera, dirigiendo el tacto del ruso hacia su espalda, hizo que ascendiera a la mitad de ésta hasta llegar a su cintura, sin permitirle llegar más allá. Viktor gruñó.

Al escuchar una pequeña maldición en ruso, el nipón rió y dio la vuelta, quedando ahora su espalda contra el pecho ajeno, volvió a tomar la diestra del ojiazul, ésta vez colocándola en su pecho para que descendiera a su pelvis a la par que recostaba su cabeza en el hombro ajeno situado del mismo lado, y, llevando su mano izquierda al cuello del mayor, imitó el movimiento curvo que había hecho el ruso momentos antes. Cerciorándose de que hubiera el máximo contacto entre ambos, aprovechó la cercanía de su boca al oído ajeno para lanzar pequeños suspiros. De soslayo observó como el ruso mordía su labio inferior.

 ** _«_** _Todo el mundo está mirándonos, así que bebé, mantengámoslo en secreto_

 _Un poco escandaloso, pero bebé no dejes que vean_

 _Un poco menos de conversación y toca un poco más mi cuerpo_

 _Porque estoy tan dentro de ti, tan dentro de ti **»**_

Calmando sus pasos a unos más lentos, siguieron con la cercanía de sus cuerpos, mirando apenas sus rostros entre las luces intermitentes de la pista.

Yuuri aprovechó para llevar una mano al nudo de la corbata roja de su pareja de baile, siendo lo suficientemente eficiente, la desató completamente en tan solo unos segundos; alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la contraria y sonrió, haciendo con ella exactamente lo mismo que había hecho con la suya minutos atrás, ninguno miró hacia donde se fue ni donde cayó, Viktor se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa.

 ** _«_** _¿Dime a que viniste aquí?_

 _Porque no puedo esperar más_

 _Estoy al borde del descontrol_

 _Y necesito que sepas… **»**_

Volviendo al ritmo normal, fue el ruso quién inicio los movimientos ésta vez; llevó la mano derecha a la espalda alta del menor dejando la restante en su cadera, le inclinó hacia atrás, simulando la forma de un semi-circulo, en el final de su hazaña atrajo de nuevo el rostro contrario al suyo, tomó la mano derecha del japonés e imitando lo que había hecho éste, también lo guio en medio de su espalda para hacerlo descender, sin embargo, el permitió que llegase más allá. Apretó la mano contraria causando que Yuuri estrujara un poco _su_ parte trasera, él simplemente rió divertido… y complacido.

Yuuri, agradecido con el gesto, utilizó la cercanía para llevar la mano que no estaba ocupada a los primeros cuatro botones de la camisa del contrario, desabotonándolos en un ágil movimiento, rompiendo un par en el salvaje proceso.

Con la misma mano, atrajo la cabeza del ruso hacia uno de sus hombros, quedando su rostro en el lado izquierdo del mayor, entre su oreja y el cuello; alzando un poco los labios dejó salir una parte de la canción a los oídos del contrario, en voz ronca y sensual, antojándosele al ruso como algo irresistible.

— _Porque estoy tan dentro de ti, dentro de ti…_ —susurró, y, colocando una sonrisa maliciosa llevó de manera rápida sus labios al cuello contrario, lamiendo, finalizando con una pequeña succión, asegurándose de hacerla de manera correcta a modo de dejarle un _regalo_ al ruso.

 ** _«_** _Así que bebé, ven e ilumíname y tal vez te deje_

 _Un poco peligroso, pero bebé así es como lo quiero_

 _Un poco menos de conversación y toca un poco más mi cuerpo_

 _Porque estoy tan dentro de ti, tan dentro de ti **»**_

Viktor sonrió al sentir el tacto de los labios contrarios, dejando que la suavidad de éstos le acariciara completamente. Al sentir como Yuuri se separaba de su logro más reciente, le devolvió a la realidad donde ambos estaban bailando, seduciéndose el uno al otro sin quedarse ninguno atrás, llenos de sudor y con miradas hambrientas.

Reaccionando de manera rápida, el ruso haló una parte de la prenda superior del japonés, observando una parte de su pecho descubierta aventuró su diestra para palpar un poco, curveando sus labios en una sonrisa al sentir un leve estremecimiento del menor. Acercó su nariz al cuello contrario rozándole en el acto, pero él, se limitó a olfatear su dulce y afrodisíaco aroma natural.

A esto le siguieron apenas treinta segundos de seducción más, toques al cuerpo contrario, caricias delicadas pero feroces, roces indecentes pero excitantes.

Ambos finalizaron con sus cuerpos pegados, uno sosteniendo el rostro del otro, ambos a escasos milímetros, penetrando en la mirada ajena, hasta que, sintiendo cada uno la respiración contraria, dejaron morir la canción.

 ** _«_** _Porque estoy tan dentro de ti, tan dentro de ti… **»**_

—Qué…Qué me dirías si digo que no pienso ir a buscar la corbata —habló el ruso, tratando de acompasar su respiración—. Que ésta noche… pienso acompañar solamente a _una_ persona —le susurró el mayor, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

Yuuri imitó el acto y le miró.

—Te diría… —susurró mirando a un lado, para después regresar la mirada, y, acercándose al oído contrario, susurró—: que _no_ estoy disponible.

El japonés se separó sonriente, mirando como el ruso abrió los ojos, pero luego sonrió también.

—Bien… me lo merezco —reconoció riendo.

—Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo —comentó con sorna.

El japonés llevó sus dedos índice y medio a sus labios presionándolos para depositar un pequeño beso en ellos, terminando por guiarlos a los labios del ruso.

—Nos vemos… _galán_ —se despidió burlón, perdiéndose después en el mar de gente que ahora, bailaban al ritmo de otra canción.

—Adiós… _Eros_ —susurró Viktor al ver como el japonés se alejaba.

Procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, el ruso rió negando con la cabeza y llevó el dedo pulgar a sus labios, acariciando el lugar donde momentos atrás, los dedos del japonés habían presionado.

 **…**

 _—¡Lo sedujiste!_ —gritó su amigo a través del teléfono.

—No, Phichit. No lo seduje.

 _—¿Entonces qué hiciste? ¿Cómo se le llama a la acción de restregarle el cuerpo a un hombre al ritmo de una canción? ¿Jugar cartas?_

—No era seducción, era un… no subestimes a Yuuri Katsuki —se excusó—. Aparte, es tu culpa, de todas las personas en Nueva York me citaste con él, ¿es enserio?

— _Soy una víctima en todo esto_ —dramatizó—. _Yo le dije a Chris "aparta al mejor hombre que tengas", ¿qué iba a saber que el mejor galán era él?_

—Bueno… debí haberlo previsto. Pero, ya pasó —suspiró el japonés en la línea.

— _Lo volverás a ver, ¿no?_ —interrogó el moreno.

—¿Uh? No… ya pasó una semana, no creo que —paró, escuchando como tocaban a la puerta—, que quiera volver a ver...me —alargó la palabra, al abrir la puerta y observar a la persona parada frente a el—. Phichit, debo colgar —anunció a su amigo.

 _—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

—Tengo a cierto ruso al pie de la puerta.

 _—¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Cómo que Viktor está en tu puerta!?_

—Hasta luego, Phichit.

 _—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Yuu—!_ —y, colgó.

El japonés abrió por completo la puerta y se recargó en el marco.

—Esto debe ser una broma, ¿no? —le dijo al hombre frente a él.

—¿Hola? —contestó el aludido.

—Hola, y más importante, ¿cómo sabes dónde vivo? —inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno, Yuuri Katsuki… no fue difícil dar contigo, después de todo estás dentro de una buena compañía —se explicó el ruso.

—Claro… la empresa. Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Pues… estaba por el vecindario y pensé en saludar.

—¿Fue por eso? Estás seguro que no era porque… ¿querías verme otra vez? —soltó el pelinegro, repitiendo las palabras que había usado con él días atrás.

—Bueno, sí, puede ser —vociferó—. Voy a estar en el mismo club a las diez, por si te gustaría ir —comentó tratando de sonar desinteresado, jugando con un mechón plata.

—Uhm, lo pensaré —respondió el japonés.

—Solo era, era eso. Adiós —se despidió el ruso.

—Adiós, Viktor —contestó el gesto, cerrando la puerta, escuchando algo antes de alejarse de ella.

—¡Maldición! "Solo era eso", ¿fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió, Nikiforov? Ni siquiera parece que en realidad trabajes como alguien que acompañe a las personas —se regañaba el peliplata bajando las escaleras.

Katsuki rió recargado de la puerta blanca, tal vez… se había equivocado con el hombre, tal vez merecía una oportunidad.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se vistió con pantalones negros y una camisa de vestir azul, peinó su cabello hacia atrás y dejó los lentes por esa noche, su vista aún no estaba tan deteriorada.

Llegó al club alrededor de las nueve con cuarenta y cinco, se dirigió hacia la barra sin esperanza de encontrar al ruso, pero, contra todo pronóstico, estaba sentado ahí y lo saludó con una mano al aire.

—Hola —dijo el japonés, sentándose en un banco al lado de él.

—Viniste —sonrió el ruso quitando la expresión rápidamente, volviendo a sonreír después. Siendo un manojo de nervios optó por decir otra cosa—. Te pedí esto, sigue frío —dijo, tendiéndole un Martini a las rocas, como había hecho la última vez.

—Gracias —dijo el japonés, tomando un poco. Haciendo sonar sus dedos sobre la barra, habló—. En realidad, ¿por qué me buscaste?

—Ah, bueno yo… creo que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿por qué no intentarlo de la manera correcta? —dijo, sorbiendo Vodka.

—¿Piensas decirme que no pasó por tu cabeza buscarme después de aquel baile? —inquirió el japonés.

—¿Sonaría como mentira si dijera que no fue por eso?

—Sí —dijo el pelinegro.

—Entonces no tiene caso mentir —rió, contagiando al nipón—. Pero, eso no quiere decir que no haya pensado en buscarte estos meses.

—¿Me buscaste estos meses? —interrogó dejando su trago a un lado, el ojiazul se atragantó.

—Eh, yo… bueno, sí.

"Demonios, demonios, demonios, hablé de más", pensó el ruso.

—… ¿Por qué no me encontraste? —preguntó Yuuri. El peliplata desvió la mirada y contestó.

—…Tu nombre.

—¿Eh?

—No podía recordar tu nombre. Hace una semana, después de salir de aquí, me fui a dormir y de la nada… grité tu nombre. Estaba al fondo de mi memoria y verte de nuevo hizo que me iluminara… supongo —confesó, sorbiendo de su vaso.

Yuuri rió mientras tomaba de su bebida, observando de reojo la camisa blanca del ruso donde se percató de un pequeño detalle.

—No traes corbata roja —le dijo al ruso, atrayendo su atención.

—Bueno, hoy no estoy con un cliente… estoy contigo —le dijo con un casi imperceptible rosa en sus mejillas.

Pidieron un segundo trago y fue el japonés quién rompió el silencio brevemente formado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó curioso.

—Veintiocho, ¿tú?

—Veinticuatro. ¿Cuántos de ser un hombre de compañía?

—Ocho —respondió—. Desearía que fueran menos…—bufó.

—¿No te gusta tu trabajo?

—Los primeros años fueron divertidos, pero tengo el deseo de hacer algo más desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo, entonces? —preguntó el pelinegro.

Viktor le señaló con la mirada una pared al fondo del club para seguir hablando, cuando llegaron la música seguía igual de alta pero no tanto como para alzar sus voces de más.

—Necesidad —le dijo el ruso, Yuuri lo miro confuso—. Supongo que sigo haciéndolo por necesidad, para subsistir mientras encuentro que más hacer.

—Cómo… ¿cómo encontraste el trabajo?

—Siendo breve, soy gay; en Rusia es difícil vivir así, así que me esforcé lo suficiente para una beca en el extranjero y llegué aquí a los diecinueve. Terminando mis estudios no quería irme, encontré por casualidad a Chris, el dueño del lugar, nos hicimos amigos, me dijo que podría servirle y terminé trabajando para él, así ha sido hasta ahora.

—Vaya… —dijo el japonés, sin saber que decir realmente—. Y, ¿estás cerca de saber qué es lo que buscas?

—Algo así… espero. Tan solo, quiero alejarme de los clientes algo lunáticos, cómo tu ex–esposa.

Yuuri rió, cambiando su expresión después.

—Yo… lamento lo que dije el día que los encontré. No era tu culpa —se disculpó, mirando al suelo.

—No… yo también lo siento, creo que no debí seguirte el juego y decir esas cosas, tampoco hace una semana. No te tomé en consideración y solo escupí las palabras.

—Tranquilo… después de todo, si no explotaba ella iba a explotar yo, tan solo lo hizo primero. Pero, yo no hubiera ido a buscar un hombre sin estar separados.

—¿No? ¿Qué hubieras hecho entonces? —interrogó, curioso.

—Primero hubiese hablado con ella y dejar en claro que quería el divorcio y luego… hubiera ido a buscar un hombre —explicó.

Viktor rió ante su respuesta contagiando al japonés, y, deteniendo su risa se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —preguntó divertido, refiriéndose a su ex, escuchando casi automáticamente el bufido del ruso.

—Me persiguió por semanas, como cliente no podía negarme, pagaba por mí; pero, siempre quería acostarse conmigo, yo no me acuesto con clientes —dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Con quién te acuestas? —averiguó el japonés.

—Veamos… con personas que me atraigan lo suficiente —murmuró—, sobre todo, que sean mi tipo —mencionó, enfatizando esa parte.

Yuuri estuvo a nada de soltar un "¿yo soy tu tipo?" pero sus pensamientos frenaron.

—No traes tus lentes ésta noche.

—¿Uh? —exclamó el japonés, devolviéndose a la realidad.

—Me gusta cómo te ves con ellos, y ahora, también sin ellos. De cualquier forma, eres muy lindo… y atractivo —soltó el ruso, haciendo sonrojar al instante al aludido. Viktor rió—. Así que también puedes sonrojarte.

—Más a menudo de lo que crees —murmuró bajo, tratando de escudarse en su bebida, sin embargo, se percató de que el vaso estaba vacío.

—Entonces... ¿quieres otro trago? —preguntó el ruso, agitando los hielos que restaban en su Vodka, observando como el nipón no dejaba de mirar su vaso sin contenido.

—Lo mismo —respondió el pelinegro, tendiéndole el cristal.

—A la orden —canturreó, desapareciendo en dirección a la barra.

Al ver lo animado del mayor, Yuuri rió. Definitivamente, aún creía que no debería sentirse tan bien a su lado, pero, mentiría si dijera que la noche no le estaba agradando.

—Oh, eres tú —escuchó que alguien decía al lado suyo.

—¿Disculpa? —respondió, dudoso de si en verdad se dirigían a él.

—Tú, hace unos días viniste y robaste algunas miradas, ¿no es así? —le cuestionó una mujer de cabellera castaña, inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza en una sola y hábil mirada.

—Puede ser que sí, también puede ser que no sea yo, ¿quién sabe? —farfulló sin darle importancia.

—Bueno... podrías demostrármelo bailando conmigo —sugirió mirándolo, aproximando su mano al brazo contrario.

—Disculpa —dijo una voz conocida para Yuuri, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica—. Lo siento, pero, él no puede.

La susodicha miró al ruso arqueando una ceja, posando ambas manos sobre su cintura.

—¿Sí? ¿Y por qué? —dijo la castaña, retándolo.

Viktor se alejó de ella para posicionarse al lado de Yuuri, rodeando su cintura con la mano derecha.

—Porque él es mío —respondió el peliplata, matándole con la mirada. Yuuri se limitó a alzar los hombros, colocando la expresión "¿qué se le ha de hacer?" en su rostro,

La mujer bufó y se fue de ahí.

Viktor retiró el brazo de la cintura ajena y bufó de igual manera. Yuuri giró para quedar frente a él y le miró divertido.

—Entonces...—habló el japonés, atrayendo la atención del mayor—. ¿Desde cuándo soy tuyo? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Viktor murmuró pensativo; aproximándose lentamente, rodeó la cintura del menor con su mano izquierda atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él, hizo que la derecha viajara hacia el mentón del japonés, alzándolo en el proceso para que pudiese mirarle mejor y acercó sus rostros.

—Desde ahora —susurró en voz ronca, para después, unir sus labios a los contrarios en un ansiado beso.

Yuuri no tardó en responder el gesto, dirigiendo una mano a la espalda del ruso y otra a su cabellera, revolviéndola en el proceso. Dejó que Viktor llevara el control en la danza de sus labios, y demonios que sabía besar, el japonés sentía que estaba a nada de permitirle a sus piernas ceder.

El primero en reclamar la falta de aire fue el nipón, separándose un poco para respirar; Viktor le miró en su breve pausa, con ojos brillantes, deseoso y jadeante, sus ojos bailaron entre los castaños y los labios húmedos de éste, siguió un segundo beso, tres, cuatro, entonces Yuuri abrió la boca y el ruso entendió el mensaje, volviendo a poseer su boca por quinta vez a la par que ingresaba su lengua dentro de ella.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba con exactitud las veces que habían estado en medio de un beso francés, pero estaban seguros que ninguno de ellos se había sentido tan glorioso como en ese momento se sentían sus lenguas danzando juntas. El menor ladeó el rostro, dándole un mejor acceso al ruso para seguirle besando, mientras su mano viajaba de la cabellera plata a la nuca del ruso, atrayéndolo más hacia él, si es que eso era posible.

Sus respiraciones se habían vuelto torpes y escandalosas, Yuuri arrugaba la camisa de su acompañante estrujándola entre sus dedos, Viktor dirigió su mano a la parte trasera de la camisa del menor, logrando desfajarla satisfactoriamente de esa zona, para así tener pase libre a la piel de la espalda del japonés, fue entonces que un sonido hizo _click_ en la mente del nipón, ese sonido era el aviso de que, para esto, ya había pasado el punto de no retorno.

—E-Espera —le dijo a Viktor, alejándose del toque de sus bocas, Viktor le miró interrogante—. Otro lado, vamos a otro lado —rogó acunando su rostro, mirándole con ojos brillantes—. A-Arriba hay habitaciones, ¿no? —dijo, halando al ruso para dirigirlo a las escaleras.

Casi al borde de las escaleras, el ruso se detuvo negando con la cabeza.

—¿Viktor? —le llamó el japonés desde el primer escalón.

—No, ahí no —murmuró el ruso, el japonés le miró sin entender. Viktor le tomó ambas manos y lo acercó a él—. Son habitaciones de _aquí_ , Yuuri. No pienso dejar que tu cuerpo toque esas sábanas.

Yuuri le miró y mordió su labio inferior.

—Yo... no sé, no sé si pueda aguantar —le dijo, mirándolo.

—Yuuri, si fuera por mi créeme que te llevaría hacia la barra para recostarte y hacerte mío ahí mismo —susurró, rozando sus labios en el cuello ajeno, dejando un beso en el proceso—. Pero eso implicaría que te vieran, y no estoy dispuesto a que lo hagan. Así como tampoco estoy dispuesto a llevarte arriba —musitó, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Aún... ¿Aún recuerdas donde vivo? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —sonrió.

—Mi auto está afuera.

—Yo conduzco —afirmó, ésta vez tomando él la mano de Yuuri para guiarlo a la salida.

Estando ya en el auto nadie decía nada, a este punto sus respiraciones se habían regulado, pero eran una extraña mezcla de ansiedad, deseo y nerviosismo.

Yuuri miraba de reojo al conductor, que, por nada del mundo dejaba que alguna señal de alto del semáforo fuese más rápida que él.

Relamiéndose los labios, el japonés planeó una travesura; la mano izquierda que mantuvo a un lado de él, lentamente viajó al muslo del mayor, Viktor le miró de soslayo aún con las manos en el volante. Aprovechando el momento, el nipón empezó a bajar la mano a su rodilla escuchando la pequeña fricción de la tela contra su piel, aventurándose un poco más allá, su manó comenzó a bajar hasta su entrepierna apenas rozándola con los dedos, alzó de nuevo la vista, Viktor mordía fuertemente su labio inferior. En un intento de finalizar con su juego, terminó por hacer un poco de presión con el pulgar en el bulto que empezaba a notar, y, sintiendo como el auto paró de moverse miró a Viktor, se había detenido en un alto.

—Suficiente —dijo el ruso mirándolo jadeante, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, su rostro fue acercando, al contrario, dejando su boca a merced del mayor a nueva cuenta.

El ruso tomó el rostro del menor con su mano derecha, ocupándose en devorar cada rincón de su cavidad bucal. Su mano izquierda se encaminó a desabotonar hasta el abdomen la camisa azul del japonés; teniendo más libertad, abandonó los labios del nipón para viajar a su cuello, colando ambos manos debajo de la prenda superior.

—V-Viktor... —jadeó el japonés llevando una mano a la espalda del ruso, sintiendo como éste succionaba cerca de su clavícula.

El peliplata alzó el rostro para mirar al nipón, llevó su pulgar al pezón derecho rozándolo en un movimiento circular a la par que volvía a acaparar sus labios, dejando que el gemido proveniente de la boca del japonés, muriera en sus labios.

El ruso se alejó de ellos e instintivamente la boca contraria le siguió.

—No, no, ahora tendrás que esperar, ya está en verde —le dijo, sonriendo malicioso, arrancando de nuevo.

Yuuri no dijo nada, porque no podía, su respiración era de nuevo un desastre, al igual que su camisa y su cabellera. Bien, tal vez se lo merecía, pero ahora más que nunca deseaba que el camino fuera más corto para llegar rápido a su casa.

Pasaron diez minutos de completo silencio, donde ninguna mano se deslizó en el cuerpo contrario. Y cuando el japonés se dio cuenta, Viktor ya había aparcado el auto en el estacionamiento de su complejo de apartamentos.

El nipón abrió la puerta.

—Espera —le llamó el ruso, rápidamente salió del lado del conductor para colocarse junto a él, —tendiéndole su chaqueta—. Solo son unos metros... pero no me gustaría que te resfríes.

El japonés la tomó para cubrir su pecho desnudo y agradeció en silencio, emprendiendo rumbo a la puerta de su hogar.

Viktor le siguió a paso veloz, nadie decía nada y era un silencio... peculiar.

Pero eso, lo podían interpretar como la calma antes de la tormenta, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Yuuri colocó una llave en el cerrojo, giró la perilla y se adentró, dejando pasar a su acompañante en el proceso. Una vez estando los dos, cerró con llave, las dejó sobre un mueble de madera y colocó la chaqueta de piel sobre el sofá junto a él. De soslayo, observó cómo Viktor se acercaba a él. Sus latidos se volvieron locos.

—Yuuri... —murmuró el ruso, apresándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared, tomó su barbilla con la mano derecha e hizo que le mirara—. ¿Ya puedo tirar todo mi autocontrol a la basura?

El japonés tragó saliva, alejó la mano del ojiazul, enredó los brazos en su cuello y susurró:

—Haz conmigo lo que desees.

El ruso, ni tarde ni perezoso, tomó eso como una clara señal de permiso, tomando de nuevo los suaves labios del japonés entre los suyos en un beso hambriento y voraz.

Sus lenguas se movían en sincronía en una sensual danza, sus manos trataban de tocar todo lo que podían. Viktor aprovechó la parcial desnudez de su acompañante y deslizó las manos de su pecho a la espalda, Yuuri sintió perfectamente la calidez del tacto ajeno sobre su piel fría, se sentía derretir como un cubo de hielo expuesto al fuego, cada rincón que el ruso tocaba se volvía cálido y a la vez ardiente, los poros de su piel cosquilleaban.

Deshaciéndose de los últimos botones de la camisa, el ruso retiró la prenda superior del japonés.

Pero claramente la guerra entre los dos aún seguía, y ninguno se quería quedar atrás. Yuuri prácticamente desgarró la camisa blanca del ruso, al cual poco le importo, porque aquellas manos que se movían en su torso, al igual que los labios que se habían separado de su boca he ido a dar a su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando, era a lo único que le dedicaba la total atención de sus cinco sentidos.

Viktor llevó las manos a los glúteos del contrario, apretándolos, al mismo tiempo que su rodilla ejercía presión sobre su entrepierna.

Yuuri gimió.

—Sostente de mi —le susurró el mayor al oído.

El nipón, al sentir el ademán de su acompañante para alzarle, coopero dando un pequeño salto para terminar enredando las piernas en su cintura. El ruso empezó a alejarse de la entrada.

El japonés lo miro alzando una ceja.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos? —pregunto curioso, dando castos besos a la comisura de los labios contrarios.

—A tu habitación —respondió, cazando los labios contrarios, evitando tropezar debido a la oscuridad.

—¿Cómo es posible que sepas dónde está mi habitación? —preguntó, mordiendo su labio inferior, dando un beso después.

—Tengo buena memoria —contestó, retirando sus labios hacia el cuello del japonés, devolviéndole los besos y mordidas.

—Estuviste aquí u-una vez, es— _ah_ , imposible que supieras que la primera puerta era mi-mi habitación... oh, _por dios_ —farfullaba entre suspiros.

—Tengo buena memoria, y una _muy_ buena vista —le dijo, relamiéndose los labios.

Entre besos, caricias y perdida de equilibrio, hicieron que el camino hacia el dormitorio fuera más largo de lo que originalmente era.

Para que el tiempo que gastaban no fuera en vano, Viktor endureció el agarre en la parte trasera del japonés para liberar una mano y deshacerse de sus zapatos junto a los calcetines, hizo lo mismo con el menor comenzando a liberar la hebilla del cinturón contrario, el ruso no llevaba cinturón. Y así, ambos quedaron únicamente con dos prendas inferiores.

Satisfactoriamente, llegó a la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro, la empujó con un pie para adentrarse en ella.

— _Cama… la cama_ —demandó el nipón entre suspiros, sus manos seguían enredadas en el cuello del más alto.

Viktor no lo pensó dos veces, apoyó una rodilla en la orilla del colchón y recostó a su acompañante de forma suave, posicionándose sobre él segundos después. Tenía la intención de encender la luz de una lámpara a su costado, pero la luz natural de la noche se colaba de forma fantástica y suficiente por las cortinas, haciendo posible que el ruso observara lo único que tenía que observar: la cara excitada, sonrosada y llena de deseo de su acompañante.

—Mi turno —canturreó el mayor, mostrando una seductora sonrisa.

Sin darle tiempo de contestar al japonés, llevó su boca al pezón derecho del menor, jugando entre sus dedos con el restante, asegurándose de dejarlo duro y erecto, intercaló la atención al pezón izquierdo, imitando lo antes ejecutado, escuchando como la garganta del nipón trataba de contener sus gemidos.

—Tal vez... necesitas más atención en _otro_ lugar —susurró el ruso, besando su cuello, ascendiendo a la barbilla y terminando en sus labios. Dejó una mano apoyada en el colchón y la otra la llevó a la entrepierna del japonés, rozando la notoria erección con sus dedos—. ¿No es así? —dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Hmm, sí... _lo necesito_ —respondió jadeante.

—¿Lo necesitas? ... ¿Me deseas? —farfullaba el mayor, jugando con la poca cordura que aún le quedaba al japonés, iniciando una deliciosa fricción entre ambos. La piel debajo de la tela quemaba.

—Ngh... T-Te deseo —musitó cerrando los ojos al sentir la presión en su bajo vientre. Sin importarle mucho, siguió con el juego de palabras del ruso, después de todo, la racionalidad se había despedido de él hace mucho.

—Yuuri... —susurró, desabotonado y bajando el cierre del pantalón negro del japonés—. ¿Quieres que te toque? —preguntó en voz ronca, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Sí... h-hazlo, por favor, tócame —suplicó jadeante a su oído, llevando las manos a la espalda ajena—. Viktor, te necesito, tócame, por favor, _tócame_ —dejó salir en tono seductor.

Viktor tragó saliva.

—Tus deseos son ordenes —susurró, tomando de nuevo sus labios.

Sin dejar de besarlo, el ruso empezó a bajar la prenda inferior del japonés, tirándola en algún lugar del piso. Se tomó un tiempo para apreciar el ajustado bóxer negro que llevaba puesto, el cual remarcaba perfectamente su miembro, el ojiazul lamió sus labios.

Se apoyó del antebrazo izquierdo para atacar su cuello y dejar claras marcas de que Viktor Nikiforov había estado allí, mientras expandía la palma de la mano derecha sobre la erección del pelinegro, subiendo y bajando sobre la tela, empezando una placentera fricción; segundos después su tacto se sintió húmedo. El ruso sonrió complacido.

Su dedo pulgar tanteó el elástico de la ropa interior, bajándola lentamente; cuando la base del miembro estuvo descubierta, el japonés ayudó alzando las piernas para que el peliplata se deshiciera más rápido de su última prenda. Cumpliendo su capricho, el ruso la hizo desaparecer en algún lugar de la habitación, dejando al nipón completamente expuesto y excitado.

Alejándose de su ardua labor en el cuello y parte del pecho del japonés, Viktor se arrodilló a un lado de su cuerpo para deleitarse completamente de la imagen que observaba; cabello desordenado, pómulos sonrosados, piel aperlada por el sudor; cuello, clavícula y pectorales con pequeñas marcas rojizas, manos aferradas a la sábana, piernas flexionadas, y, para terminar, su miembro erecto, inflamado y palpitante.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —ronroneó el pelinegro, llevando el dedo índice a sus labios para morderlo.

Viktor arrastró las yemas de sus dedos desde la pelvis del japonés hasta su pecho.

—Me encanta —musitó.

Viktor llevó sus labios al pecho de su acompañante descendiendo en un camino de besos hasta el abdomen, sus manos se acomodaron a cada lado de la cadera del japonés y se relamió los labios pensando en cuál sería su próximo movimiento; dejó un casto beso en la pelvis del menor, aventurándose a llevar los ósculos más allá.

Al percatarse de las intenciones del ruso, Yuuri se tensó.

—N-No, Viktor, espera —pidió, tratando de llevar la mano al rostro contrario para detenerlo.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo. Yuuri guardó un silencio momentáneo.

—Yo... no, no lo hagas —murmuró, el ruso arqueó una ceja sin entender—. Sexo oral... no me gusta la idea del sexo oral —confesó desviando la mirada.

—¿No te gusta que lo hagan ni hacerlo? —interrogó curioso, el japonés le miró más rojo de lo normal.

—Nunca me lo han hecho... nunca lo he hecho. Es... me parece... _sucio._

Viktor rió acomodando su cabello y se arrodilló sobre la cama.

—¿Nunca? ¿En serio? —repitió, el nipón negó con la cabeza—. Ahora veo porque te dejaron... —murmuró, ganándose una no muy buena mirada.

El ruso gateó, abriéndose paso para acomodarse entre las piernas del japonés. Tomó su barbilla entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, acercándose lo suficiente para rozar su nariz con la contraria.

—Yuuri —susurró su nombre, teniendo la total atención del menor—. Cuando dije que no me detendría, incluía también estimular cada parte de tu cuerpo —rozó con un dedo la erección del menor—. Pero... tampoco quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras —musitó, dejando un beso a la comisura de sus labios—. Tan solo... preguntaré una vez más, con lo que decidas estaré bien.

Viktor acercó sus labios al oído contrario, acariciando su torso con los dedos.

—Déjame hacerte sentir bien —empezó a susurrar, rozando el contorno de su oreja—, darte todo el placer que mereces... —lamiendo el lóbulo, dejó salir en voz ronca—: _permíteme ser el primero que te haga tirar la moral por la borda._

La voz de aquel ruso debería ser algo totalmente ilegal, el tono sensual y seductor usado en aquellos cortos segundos hizo subir el lívido del nipón mucho más allá del rango normal; ¿tirar la moral? Ella se había ido desde el momento en el que miró aquel rostro blanquecino con genuino deseo.

El japonés ya no podía luchar contra el impulso del querer experimentar con el hombre que tenía arriba de él. ¿Moral? Al diablo la moral, podía considerarse despedida por segunda vez en la noche.

—De acuerdo... hazlo —murmuró por lo bajo, Viktor se alzó para mirarlo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Repitiendo el camino de ósculos anterior, volvió a llegar al bajo vientre del nipón; con una mano se sostenía del colchón mientras dirigía la otra al necesitado miembro del menor, su dedo pulgar rozó la punta del mismo en movimientos circulares mientras su lengua se iba acercando al cuerpo para lamer toda la extensión hasta llegar al glande, Yuuri trataba de contener sus gemidos mordiendo la parte interior de sus mejillas.

Alejándose un poco, el ruso empezó a darle atención con su mano, moviéndola de arriba abajo en un suave bombeo. Acomodó un par de mechones plata detrás de su oreja, sonrió y, acercándose peligrosamente besó la punta del pene, para después meterlo en su boca sin abarcar toda su longitud.

Fue ahí donde Katsuki Yuuri arqueó la espalda dejando salir el sonoro gemido que tanto se había preocupado en ocultar, y se preguntó en dónde diablos había estado la lengua de Viktor toda su vida.

Aquella lista de "ideas que no le gustan a Yuuri" podía considerarse desechada y reemplazada por un "cosas por hacer con Viktor".

El japonés sentía la humedad y elevada temperatura de la cavidad bucal del mayor, mientras que el ruso se deleitaba con la textura del miembro del pelinegro; se deslizó hacia el glande, donde hizo presión con los dientes en una casi imperceptible mordida, pasó después la lengua sobre éste para volver a su labor de subir y bajar, siendo ayudado por su mano. Los dedos de los pies de Yuuri se contraían y sus piernas se movían inquietas.

—A-ah, Viktor... —gimió, llevando casi de forma inconsciente las manos hacia la cabellera plateada para acompañar el ritmo que ejercía sobre su falo, estremeciéndose.

Viktor siguió ofreciéndole el mejor placer oral que nunca había tenido la dicha de vivir, su boca subía y bajaba, chupaba, lamía, a veces mordía; deleitándose con los suaves gemidos que el pelinegro estaba brindándole a sus oídos. Eran la más erótica música que estaba gustoso de escuchar.

Retirando su cavidad del miembro del japonés, pudo percatarse de la presencia de líquido preseminal. Dando un beso al glande, se incorporó cerca del nipón.

—Así está bien... no puedo permitir que te corras aún —sonrió pícaro. Yuuri le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No es justo si soy el único sin ropa —soltó, señalando el pantalón del ruso.

—Bueno... tienes razón —dijo el ojiazul, llevando las manos a su cadera para quitarlo. El nipón lo detuvo.

—No, no —dijo, arrodillándose sobre la cama, quedando a la altura de su acompañante—. Tengo una mejor idea —sonrió.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuál es esa id—? _¡Ah!..._ por dios —jadeó, sintiendo la mano del japonés sobre la tela de su bóxer—. Podrías haberme avisado

—No.… no lo creo —se burló—. Ahora, _ven aquí_ —con su mano libre tomó el cuello contrario para acercarlo y callarlo con un beso, mientras con la otra se ocupaba de su hombría.

Viktor sentía su piel arder, hizo un ademán de acercar la mano para liberarse de las garras de la ropa, pero Yuuri lo detenía, demandando por besos más apasionados y feroces. El japonés siguió delineando la extensión del ruso, invadiendo poco después el interior de la prenda, teniendo contacto directo con la caliente piel de su miembro. Podía sentir perfectamente las pequeñas venas que sobresalían, sentía a través de sus poros el calor que desprendía; teniendo a raíz todo esto, inicio un suave bombeo por toda la longitud, rozando a veces la punta con el pulgar y masajeando el glande a su vez.

—Yuuri...por dios, Yuuri —murmuraba el mayor. En sus labios morían gemidos ahogados del ruso, lo tenía a su merced sudoroso y jadeante, y eso no lo podría excitar más.

Momentos después sintió como la punta empezaba a gotear, al notar eso, detuvo su labor.

—No, no.… no queremos que te corras aún, ¿cierto? —le dijo, relamiéndose los labios. Viktor rió mientras regulaba su respiración.

—Tú... eres un demonio.

—¿Lo soy? —respondió pícaro.

Viktor volvió a atacar su boca, lleno de fiereza y desesperación, se ocupaba de sus labios con mordidas y su lengua, mientras sus manos se ocupaban en retirar su pantalón y ropa interior. Lanzándolos para que hicieran compañía a las prendas del japonés, ya nada les separaba a ambos cuerpos.

—Gírate —pidió el ruso. Yuuri se volteó, quedando su espalda pegada el pecho del ruso, sintiendo perfectamente como los glúteos rozaban con su miembro erecto.

Viktor repartió besos en la nuca y espalda alta del japonés, colocó su mano derecha en un hombro y le susurró:

—Ahora... inclínate —le dijo, sintiendo en su palma como la parte delantera de su cuerpo se iba recostando poco a poco, dejando solamente su cadera elevada.

El ruso se movió un poco hacia atrás para acomodarse mejor, tomó la cadera con una mano depositando un beso, hasta viajar a sus glúteos, delineándolos con un dedo acerco sus dientes para dejar una marca.

 _—¡A-ah!_ —gimió el japonés, tratando de reprimirlo después mordiendo la almohada en la que recargaba su rostro.

Viktor llevó sus pulgares al respectivo pliegue de los glúteos del japonés, abriendo para observar el tono rosado de su entrada, y, sin avisar, le penetró con su lengua.

—Ah, V-Viktor —le escuchó gemir al pelinegro.

El peliplata siguió estimulando, humedeciendo cuanto pudiera mientras movía la lengua de forma circular, haciendo rozar el borde del placer al nipón, gustoso de escuchar su nombre cuando suspiraba. Y, aquellos suspiros se volvieron escandalosos cuando sintió que la lengua del ruso se retiraba para ingresar un dedo dentro de él.

Viktor empezó a moverlo, teniendo como tarea principal el encontrar el punto principal del japonés. Siguió tanteando sus estrechas paredes hasta que un grito le hizo saber su victoria.

—¡Ah! ¡Demonios! —exclamó el pelinegro, ladeando el rostro para no sofocarse con la tela de la almohada.

— _Bingo_ —sonrió el ruso, dando paso a un segundo dedo.

Dobló ambos dedos asegurándose de rozar la próstata del menor, metía y sacaba, intercalando la acción con movimientos de tijeras, Yuuri mordía las sábanas al mismo tiempo que les arrugaba con sus dedos, estrujándolas más fuerte al sentir la intromisión de un tercer dedo. Siguió dilatándole hasta que sintió que estaba lo suficientemente listo para recibirle, ya no podía aguantar.

—Yuuri... necesito entrar, ¿puedo? —jadeó.

El menor le miró como pudo, llevó la mano a uno de sus glúteos, ajustando sus dedos en la línea divisoria para dejar expuesta su preparada entrada.

—Entra... te quiero dentro —jadeó lujurioso, los ojos de Viktor brillaron ante la escena.

Colocando las manos a cada lado de su cadera, acercó su miembro erguido al ano del nipón, frotándolo sobre la hendidura de su parte trasera, tanteando la entrada con su glande.

—De-Deja de torturarme —murmuró el japonés.

—Hmm... no desesperes —rió el ruso, inclinándose para besar la cintura del pelinegro—. Ahora, relájate —susurró, preparándose para ingresar la punta de su miembro.

— _A-ah_ —gimió quedo el nipón, sintiendo como el ruso se abría paso en sus estrechas paredes.

—Tan... _estrecho_ —susurró inclinándose más, colocando su rostro a un lado del hombro ajeno.

Siguió llenándolo lentamente, pidiéndole al japonés que respirara hondo mientras ingresaba completamente, centímetro a centímetro; hasta que, por fin, sintió un choque entre su pelvis y las caderas del japonés.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al japonés besándole el hombro, éste se limitó a mover la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Se quedó quieto, dedicándose a besar cuello y hombros, esperando a que el japonés se acostumbrara a su intromisión.

Pronto una señal le fue dada cuando sintió como el pelinegro movía sus caderas, concediéndole el permiso de moverse.

—De acuerdo —susurró.

Empezó a salir, dejando adentro la mitad de su erección, esperando unos segundos entró de lleno en una sola estocada.

—Viktor... Mmm, Viktor —empezó a murmurar el japonés, sintiendo como el ruso aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas.

El ruso siguió, impacientándose por dar con la próstata de su acompañante, metía y sacaba, dejando la marca de sus dedos sobre la nívea piel del japonés.

 _—¡Aah! —_ gritó Yuuri, y el ojiazul supo que había llegado a su meta—. Ahí... Viktor, sigue, por favor, _sigue_ —gimoteó, haciéndole compañía al movimiento de pelvis del ruso con sus caderas.

Las embestidas del mayor se volvieron constantes y certeras, dando justo en el punto dulce que hacía delirar al japonés. Las paredes internas del nipón se contraían, encerrando su miembro en una deliciosa fricción comparada a ningún placer antes vivido, mientras el japonés se sentía desfallecer, jadeando y murmurando cosas incoherentes en su lengua natal, asegurándose de enfocar cada uno de sus sentidos al éxtasis que sentía en ese momento. Su cuerpo se iba acoplando tan bien al de Viktor, que por su mente cruzaban las imposibilidades de que hubiese alguien más en el mundo capaz de adherirse a él como una perfecta pieza de rompecabezas.

El ruso se sentía cada vez más extasiado conforme la rudeza de sus embestidas crecían, la deliciosa estrechez del pelinegro le hacían gemir bajo, gotas de sudor se empezaban a acumular en su frente, apreciando las que brotaban de la espalda del japonés, encendiéndolo aún más.

—Viktor... V-Viktor —le llamó entre jadeos el japonés, el aludido acercó su rostro, aprovechando a bajar la intensidad para dar embestidas pequeñas y tortuosas—. Bésame —demandó, elevando el brazo derecho para llevar la mano detrás de su nuca, acercándolo a sus labios. El ruso aceptó el contacto.

Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura del nipón y sin dejar de besarlo, el ruso se levantó llevándolo consigo, quedando así arrodillado con la espalda del pelinegro sobre su pecho.

Ajustando el agarre en el torso, Viktor llevó su mano libre a la necesitada y goteante erección del pelinegro, empezando a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, quedando maravillado mientras escuchaba los dulces y ahogados gemidos del japonés.

Yuuri echó para atrás su cabeza, aterrizándola en el hombro izquierdo del ruso. Abrió la boca para dejar salir sus gemidos sin reparo, al demonio la modulación de voz; ladeando un poco el rostro, les dejó salir en tono ronco y sensual.

—A-ah, hmm... Viktor, más rápido —demandaba moviendo sus caderas—. Quiero m-más, Viktor, por favor más, _Vitya, más._

Viktor se crispó en su lugar y salió del pelinegro, el cual casi sollozó al sentirse vacío.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, el ruso lo giró para empujarlo sobre el colchón, quedando frente a frente.

—Tú... en verdad eres el demonio —jadeó muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿De qué estás habla—? ¡Aah! —gritó el japonés, sintiendo como ingresaba de lleno en él, dando con su próstata rápidamente.

Algo en el tono ronco y provocativo del japonés llamándole por su apodo, le encendió; disparando de nuevo su lívido. Definitivamente el nipón sería su nuevo afrodisíaco personal.

Continuó con las ávidas y feroces embestidas, atacando con su boca uno de los pezones del pelinegro estimulando el otro con su mano, escuchando la respiración agitada del japonés mientras observaba como su pecho subía y bajaba descontrolado.

Alejándose de ahí, elevó la pierna izquierda del contrario para colocarla sobre su hombro, pretendiendo invadir más profundo dentro de él.

—¡A-aaah, por dios! ¡Viktor! Viktor, profundo... _más_ …más profundo, _ah...ah_ —gimió el japonés, absorto en el placer y deseo que desbordaba en ese momento, buscando sentir sobre sus poros aún más la piel de Viktor.

El ruso se acomodó para embestir de forma ávida y febril, acercándose lo suficiente al rostro de Yuuri para tomarle de la nuca y sentir sus respiraciones chocar. Yuuri respondió acomodando sus manos en la espalda baja del mayor, sujetándolo con la suficiente fuerza para que no se alejara de él.

—Viktor... Viktor, más... más —pidió libidinoso al peliplata, sintiendo como un hilo de saliva resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, sintiéndose en la cúspide del placer.

—Síguelo diciendo, Yuuri, repítelo —susurraba entre jadeos al oído del japonés—. Repítelo hasta que tu cabeza esté llena de mí y no puedas gritar nada más que mi nombre —soltó, dejándole oír su respiración agitada.

—A-aah, Viktor, Viktor... rápido, no p-pares —murmuraba deseoso—. Vuélveme loco, Viktor, hazme perder la— _¡ah!_ cordura _hmm..._ —gimió ronco, provocando una hábil estocada sobre su punto dulce— _Ah, ahí,_ más fuerte, más fuerte, _Vitya... Vitya... Vitya_

Pronto, el ruido provocado por el choque de sus pieles se volvió más notorio y excitante, siendo acompañado por el crujir de la cama y los distintos sonidos húmedos que provocaban en su contacto. La necesidad de sentirse causó que las embestidas se volvieran feroces y erráticas; Viktor mantenía la mirada oscurecida al tenerla sumergida totalmente en su deleite carnal, Yuuri comenzaba a mirar borroso y puntos blancos en el techo, ambos se sentían llegar al clímax total.

—Yuuri... Yuuri, dentro de ti... ¿puedo de-dentro de ti? —preguntó entrecortado por el deseo.

Yuuri ahogó un gemido y contestó.

—Hazlo... lléname, lléname de Viktor, _hmmm_ —respondió jadeante, llevando las manos hacia sus omoplatos, enterrando las uñas—. Viktor... no puedo, _no puedo, Vitya_

—Córrete, córrete Yuuri —incitó, devorando sus labios en un beso torpe y salvaje.

 _—¡A-aah, Viktor!_ —dejó escapar un alarido de placer mientras dejaba rasguños sobre la espalda del ruso, depositando el líquido blanquecino sobre su abdomen y el de Viktor, cubriéndolos a ambos en una espesa capa de semen.

— _Yuuri, ¡Yuuri!_ —gimió su nombre, terminando dentro de él con dos estocadas más; sintiendo como el japonés tembló debajo suyo al percibir la elevada temperatura del fluido dentro de él.

Viktor colapsó sobre el pecho ajeno, sintiendo como ambos trataban de apaciguar la aceleración de sus respiraciones. Momentos después Viktor dejó salir su miembro de la entrada de Yuuri, éste último dejando salir un quejido agudo.

—No iba a quedarme para siempre dentro de ti —se burló el mayor. El aludido rió en respuesta.

—Bueno, es una oferta tentadora —farfulló, haciendo círculos sobre la espalda ajena.

—Oh, mejor guarda silencio —dijo el ruso, alzándose para mirarlo.

Yuuri le miró pícaro.

—Cállame tú —demandó, mirando la sonrisa maliciosa de su acompañante.

—Cómo desees —canturreó, besándolo una vez más, mientras ambos esperaban a relajarse sobre el colchón.

 **….**

Después de estar de nuevo en sus cinco sentidos, Yuuri se levantó por pañuelos para limpiarse, y, ambos sin muchas ganas de vestirse, se quedaron tal cual; Viktor recargado del pecho del nipón, y Yuuri rodeando su espalda con un brazo, ambos tapados hasta la cintura con las sábanas.

Teniendo como ruido únicamente el canto de las cigarras, el ruso decidió romper el silencio.

—… ¿Estás dormido? —murmuró por lo bajo, removiéndose para mirar mejor el rostro del japonés.

—No… —respondió, comenzando a trazar círculos con su dedo sobre la piel del mayor.

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó.

—Tampoco —contestó igual de calmado que la pregunta anterior.

Vikor frunció el ceño y bufó por lo bajo, se removió entre el cuerpo del nipón para acomodarse mejor, pasando un brazo por su cintura.

—Mi color favorito es el azul —soltó en un tono infantil, Yuuri rió al escuchar su intento por iniciar una conversación; pero, enternecido, respondió.

—El mío también, el azul cielo.

—Azul rey —rectificó su repuesta—. Me gusta probar diferentes platillos, pero no tengo comida favorita…

—Mi comida favorita es el katsudon, es un platillo de Japón. Tal vez algún día te deje probarlo… —soltó divertido el japonés, mirando la sonrisa de su acompañante.

—De acuerdo —aceptó animado—. Mientras no tenga la cara de algo todo está bien…

—¿Uhm? ¿La cara de algo?

—Cuando era niño me dieron una galleta con la forma de la cara de un elefante, la mordí de un lado y la miré, comencé a llorar; al elefante le faltaba la oreja y medio ojo, fue horrible.

Yuuri comenzó a reír.

—Entonces… ¿Entonces no puedes comer algo con forma? —inquirió entre risas.

—No… es triste —confesó sonrojado.

—De acuerdo… mi turno. Me encantan los animales, sobre todo los perros —comentó el japonés.

—¡A mí también! Siempre he querido tener uno un…un

—Caniche —soltaron al mismo tiempo, al notar su sincronización empezaron a reír.

Sus risas cesaron y volvieron a su postura original, viajando ésta vez la mano del japonés hacia la cabellera color plata.

—Nunca me he enamorado —susurró bajito el ruso.

—… Yo tampoco —respondió el japonés.

—¿Bromeas? —dijo el ojiazul, sentándose en la cama—. ¿Qué hay de tu esposa?

—Creí que lo habías escuchado cuando los encontré hace meses —dijo el japonés, el mayor negó con la cabeza y se acomodó junto a él boca arriba, colocando el rosto sobre sus manos—. En resumen… me casé con ella como un favor para su padre, si era así su empresa haría negocios con la de mi padre y no caería en banca rota.

—¿Entonces eres bisexual?

—No, supe que era gay a los quince años —respondió, Viktor le miró confundido—. ¿" Por qué te casaste" ?, eso quieres preguntar ¿no? —dijo el nipón, dejando escapar un largo suspiro—. No lo sé… tuve decepciones amorosas en mi juventud, las cuales me apagaron lentamente… ella era una amiga cercana, cuando me hablaron del compromiso solo… acepté mi realidad. Pero —continuó—, creo que al final me hizo un favor; dándome el impulso suficiente para empezar a vivir realmente —sonrió.

—Me alegro por ti —respondió sincero el ruso.

—Y también debo darle las gracias —murmuró, girándose para quedar en la misma posición que su acompañante, mirándole de frente—, después de todo… estoy con el hombre con el que ella pretendía estar.

—Créeme, nunca lo iba a estar —se burló el ojiazul—. Pero ahora eso ya no importa…después de todo, ahora estoy con el Katsuki correcto —susurró, acariciando la mejilla ajena con el dorso de su mano.

Yuuri bajó la mirada apenado, sin saber que responder.

—Yuuri… —le llamó suave, llamando su atención—. ¿Qué me dirías si menciono que me gustaría invitarte a una cita?

El aludido miró al techo de forma pensante.

—Te diría… —farfulló alargando la "a" —. Que antes de responderte deberíamos tomar un baño —dijo, sonriendo de forma juguetona.

—Oh, ¿quieres limpiarte? —preguntó el ruso, delineando su espalda con los dedos.

—Eso depende si tú _solo_ quieres limpiarte —soltó seductor acercando el rostro.

—Por lo visto tienes pensada otra ronda.

—Cariño, solo dejé que descansáramos un poco, pero mi plan es no dejarte dormir —contestó Yuuri, acomodándose sobre el pecho contrario.

—¿No tienes que levantarte temprano mañana?

—Es sábado… cancelo mi agenda del fin de semana si cancelas la tuya, ¿qué te parece?

—Tentador… ¿en cuánto tiempo expira la oferta?

—En diez segundos.

—La tomo entonces —rió el mayor—. Ahora, ven aquí —lo tomó de la nuca para unir sus labios de nuevo, empezando una nueva sesión de caricias antes de _tratar_ de ir a ducharse.

Se quedaron en el apartamento del nipón durante todo el fin de semana, tocando el exterior únicamente para provisiones suficientes para un maratón de películas, el interrogatorio de "mis cosas favoritas son" siguió en el transcurso de esos dos días; entre más anécdotas de la infancia del ruso que hacían estallar en risas al nipón, contando él un par en el proceso.

No se privaron de colar sus manos por su piel de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, aunque la mayoría del tiempo disfrutaban de recostarse lado a lado comiendo dulces mientras reían y mutuamente hacían crecer la lista de cosas que les gustaban, almacenándola cada uno en su memoria.

Después de aquellos gloriosos días, el ruso pidió su número telefónico empezando a comunicarse prácticamente todos los días, irrumpía de vez en cuando en su casa; ya sea para quedarse trayendo consigo un par de películas y comida, o para decirle que se alistara con lo que sea, ya que saldrían por la ciudad, llevándolo a caminar, comer, incluso lo llevó a conocer su apartamento. Poco a poco sus mañanas, tardes y noches, se vieron consumidas por cierto dueño de ojos azules.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, ya habían pasado seis meses.

Era un lunes por la mañana, como de costumbre, el japonés compartía un café con su mejor amigo en algún local de la ciudad.

—Yuuri, ¿me estás escuchando? —reclamó el tailandés, frunciendo el ceño al ver como su amigo no apartaba los dedos ni la vista del teléfono, sonriendo cual tonto.

 _《_ _Estamos en pleno verano y estoy con bufanda,_ _¿_ _sabes lo raro que es eso? Me miran como si fuera un lunático_ _》_

 _《_ _Es tu culpa, ya deberías saber que no debes provocarme_ _》_

 _《_ _Tal vez… pero me encanta provocarte_ _》_

Yuuri sonrió ensimismado en la pantalla y mordió su labio inferior, tanteando los dedos en el teclado pensando en lo que iba a enviar.

 _《_ _Puedes seguir haciéndolo…. ¿te veré ésta noche?_ _》_

 _《_ _No lo sé, es poco probable. Hay un asunto que tengo que resolver_ _》_

 _《_ _Oh… de acuerdo_ _》_

 _《_ _Tengo que irme. Nos veremos pronto, moye solntse_ _》_

 _《_ _Nos vemos_ _》_

Pese a que tembló un poco con el apodo en el idioma natal del mayor, no pudo ocultar un bufido de decepción al bloquear su teléfono y dejarlo sobre la mesa.

—Dios, ese ruso te trae loco —bufó Phichit.

—¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el japonés, tratando de despabilarse.

—¿Me vas a decir que no estabas hablando con Viktor? Llevo como quince minutos tratando de llamar tu atención —soltó arqueando una ceja.

—Ah… lo siento, es solo que… no lo veré hoy, le preguntaba eso.

—Vaya —suspiró el tailandés—, nunca había conocido a alguien capaz de hacerte cambiar la expresión de idiota feliz a un idiota triste tan rápido.

—Cierra la boca —soltó, lanzándole una servilleta a su amigo.

—No creo que quieras que sea yo quien la cierre.

—¡Phichit! —exclamó el japonés, teniendo que aguantar al moreno molestarlo por un par de horas.

Pasado el mediodía, decidió ir a comprar comida que faltaba en la alacena y cosas que hacían falta, matando el tiempo para llegar a su casa. Llegó a su apartamento, comió; cuando no se le ocurría como matar el tiempo, pensó en una película, al tomar el control remoto tocaron a su puerta, encontrando a la persona que menos esperaba.

—Sorpresa —canturreó el ruso, colocando la sonrisa en forma de corazón que encantaba al japonés.

—Creí que no te vería esta noche —le dijo recargándose de la puerta.

—Dijiste noche, no tarde.

—Tramposo —rió el nipón.

—Bueno, ¿listo para las buenas noticias? —preguntó, el japonés respondió con un ademán indicándole que podía continuar—. ¡Dejaré de ser acompañante! —exclamó, Yuuri abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Yo… ¿recuerdas que dije que desde hace un tiempo ya no estaba cómodo? —le dijo, el nipón asintió—. Desde hace unas semanas le dije al dueño de la cadena de clubes, afortunadamente siempre me llevé bien con él; estuvimos arreglando unas cosas y me ofreció supervisar uno de los clubes principales y ayudar de vez en cuando a los nuevos. Y.… soy libre. Por fin puedo utilizar mis estudios en negocios.

—Es perfecto, felicidades —le dijo sonriendo—. ¿No tuviste que hacer algo más?

—Bueno… solo me preguntó porque el cambio tan repentino. Le dije que tenía otros planes.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuáles son esos planes? —interrogó.

—Pues, pensaba venir aquí, que abrieras la puerta y entonces decirte que me gustaría invitarte a nuestra primera cita.

Yuuri rió y se acercó al rostro del mayor.

—¿Primera? Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó durante éste último medio año?

—Oh, ese fui yo, escapándome cada que podía para ver a la persona más hermosa del mundo, ese fui yo cortejándote… ¿funcionó?

—Depende a que te refieras con funcionar…

—Uhm… que tal, ¿cómo para pedirte que seas mi novio? —murmuró, enredado sus brazos en la cintura ajena, chocando su nariz con la del nipón.

Yuuri se acercó, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Veamos… —musitó pensante—. ¿Qué me dirías si respondo que sí?

Viktor acercó más sus cuerpos, sintiendo como su respiración chocaba con la ajena.

—Nada —respondió sin más el ruso.

—¿Nada? —preguntó el japonés, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, nada. En su lugar, haría esto —dijo, atacando los labios del menor en un beso, alzándolo en el proceso para que pudiera enredar las piernas en su cintura.

Sin dejar de besarse, Viktor ingresó al departamento cerrando la puerta con su cuerpo, colocando la espalda del japonés sobre ésta una vez adentro.

—Entonces… —suspiró el japonés, recuperando el aire perdido—. ¿Puedo considerar esto como el inicio de algo?

—Hmm… no lo sé —murmuró el ruso—, no sé si es el inicio de algo, o, el fin de tu vida como soltero, porque no pienso dejarte ir —dijo riendo—. Lo único que sé es que no quiero dejar de sentir tu piel —susurró, acariciando la mejilla contraria—, nunca.

Viktor volvió a besarlo, ésta vez de forma más suave y gentil, sintiendo la textura de los labios, observando el tenue color rosa de sus mejillas.

—¿Creí que saldríamos? —interrumpió el nipón

—Amor, tengo toda una vida para llevarte a cada rincón del mundo —contestó el ruso, haciendo estremecer al menor—. Ahora solo quiero verte sin esta camisa azul ni ninguna otra prenda.

Yuuri se escondió en el recoveco de su cuello y susurró:

—Eso si logras quitármelas.

—No juegues con fuego… te vas a quemar —rió el ruso, cambiando la posición para cargar al japonés estilo nupcial, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Llegando a la habitación recostó al japonés, jugando con su ropa y piel que poco a poco fue descubriendo, dejándose hacer, sintiéndose completos en medio de besos, risas y traviesas caricias.

Iniciar con el pie izquierdo, tener una especie de odio pequeño e inexplicable, aquellos que ahora compartían momentos gratos y el roce de sus labios, se habían conocido de la forma menos oportuna en el momento equivocado.

Dicen que, si llegas a conocer a la persona correcta en el momento incorrecto, entonces eventualmente el tiempo les volverá a juntar.

Los dos, ensombrecidos en relaciones superficiales, si nada que les llegara a emocionar o creer plenamente en lo que seguía adelante para ellos, teniendo un camino con un par de baches llenos de malas decisiones, errores y complicaciones que les hicieron perder años de su vida, tratándolos de recobrar ahora. El futuro es incierto y ellos eran la prueba de eso.

Lo que podían creer era solo una cosa; si esos errores y esas decisiones fueron los responsables de haberles hecho terminar por conocerse y situarlos uno en el calor de los brazos del otro, entonces, podían decir que todo había valido la pena.

—¿Viktor? —llamó el japonés, haciéndolo detener.

—¿Sí? —dijo, mirando su rostro. El japonés llevó el pulgar a su mejilla y le miró con ternura.

—Te quiero —susurró, mirando como los bellos ojos azules del aludido brillaban.

—Yo también te quiero, Yuuri. _Moya malen'kaya zvezda_ —musitó, besando su frente.

Absolutamente todo había valido la pena.

* * *

 **«»**

La canción que bailan en el club es "Into you" de Ariana grande.

 **Moye solntse:** Mi sol.

 **Moya malen'kaya zvezda:** Mi pequeña estrella.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Cuando terminé de escribir esto solo pude mirarlo y decirme a mí misma: "Ah, sí, me mamé".

 _¡Hola a quién sea que haya leído esto!_ Aparte del saludo y gran: gracias, enserio, gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, porque esto salió jodidamente largo, creo que es el OS más largo que he hecho. Pensé en dividirlo, pero ya tenía todo escrito... así que no le vi mucho caso, así que triplemente gracias si lo terminaron.

Bien, esto nació gracias a estar escuchando "Yo te diré" de Miranda (ggg), no tiene mucho que ver con la canción, al menos no lo que terminé haciendo, pero la idea llegó de forma fugaz, de hecho, pensaba meter algo de drama manejando el mismo concepto, pero, definitivamente si seguía esa línea esto terminaría siendo un longfic, y bueno... no descarto la idea de manejarlo más adelante, me atrae la idea. Pero bueno, al final quise hacer algo más "light" para matar mi segundo objetivo: el lemon. Mi primera (y única) "escena explícita" fue hace años, y solo recuerdo que fue...rara, así que quise aprovechar para practicar estos encuentros, pues no acostumbro a escribir lemon, y que mejor que practica que este par. Este sería mi teóricamente mi primer lemon "decente".

Me estoy alargando también aquí... así que, ¡de nuevo, gracias! Espero que esto al menos esto les haya entretenido, realmente disfruté escribiéndolo y ojalá igual el lemon al menos les haya entretenido (ggg), quiero ir explorando más esos terrenos. Y bueno... al final también tuve que agregar parte de mis cursilerías con ellos3

Bueno, un abrazo a quién haya llegado al final y espero les haya gustado3

 _Nos leemos pronto,_

—K.


End file.
